


You Are All Mine

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Apologies, Bar Fight, Dean is a Little Shit, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Porn, Possessiveness, Punishments, Rimming, Roman is simply amused, Rough Sex, Seth is done playing nice, Shield Friendship feels, Spanking, Teasing, all consensual, all dripping with filth, boys night out, early shield days, intercourse, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth, Dean and Roman were suppose to chill, have a fun night out. But then Dean had to be a little shit and all the hell breaks loose. Now they are kicked out of the bar, Seth is still seething and fuming, and Dean is strangely very very aroused.(Where Seth and Dean are in a new relationship, but Dean doesn’t really know they are in a relationship until Seth fucks respect into him after Dean keeps flirting right in front of his face.)
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	You Are All Mine

Dean and Seth had been going out only for a month. They were still getting to know each other on an intimate level, and there were still things about each other they weren’t aware of. Like how Seth wasn’t a guy who liked anyone stepping on his toes.

Dean always assumed Seth was soft. He was a unlike anyone Dean had ever gone out with. He was calm, collected, ambitious, and initially Dean wasn’t attracted towards the other man assuming he wouldn’t be able to handle Dean’s wild side. He was pleasantly surprised when Seth took offense to Dean’s assumptions and after a drunken night left Dean wrecked in a way he had never experienced before.

After that, Dean was hooked. He would always end up in Seth’s bed, and Seth would always end up _in_ him. They would both wake up sore and content. Seth was one of the rare men Dean hooked up with who wouldn’t disappear as soon as he got his rocks off.

Dean was used to being in casual relationships, so that’s how things were going with him and Seth. Currently they were out for some drinks with Roman, the bar crowded and loud. Dean was pleasantly tipsy, bobbing his head to the beat of the music. Seth sat besides him on a bar stool, Roman on his other side as he chatted with the larger man while waiting for the bartender to re-fill his glass.

Everything was going fine and dandy when suddenly a large dude plopped down in the seat that was on the opposite side of Dean. Voice gruff and deep as he started a conversation with the blue eyed man. Seth tried to act casual and keep his attention on what Roman was saying, but it seemed impossible as the conversation between his lover and the stranger started leaning more towards blatant flirting after just a few minutes. For some reason, Dean wasn’t telling the guy off, instead he had a mischievous edge to his voice as he started entertaining the other guy.

Seth’s eyes had narrowed and there was a frown on his face now, his attention now completely off of Roman and on Dean, a bewildered expression on his face as he shot Dean a questioning look. Dean glanced at him only for a second, a trouble making grin on his face as he winked at Seth. Seth shook his head and turned towards Roman who was chuckling lightly, clearly amused. When Roman caught Seth’s heated glare, he threw his hands up in the air defensively. “I’m not the offender here man.”

“Shut up. This ain’t funny.”

Roman looked over towards Dean, who was laughing openly at something the stranger was saying to him. Roman grinned and shook his head. “Looks pretty funny to me, bro.”

Seth’s only response was an annoyed huff as he tried to keep his anger in check. He didn’t want to cause a scene, he wasn’t built like that. But Dean was making it harder and harder by every passing second.

_“Come on, just one dance and I am sure you’ll be ready to tell me your name pretty boy.”_

Seth didn’t realize he was up, hauling the other guy out of his seat and getting up in his face until he was, eyes fierce and dark as he growled out, “I suggest you back the fuck off before I fucking make you.”

The other guy was clearly startled but ready to take Seth on as he pushed back against Seth’s chest. “What the fuck is your problem dude?”

Seth’s eyes narrowed, fists clenched tight at his sides as he shot Dean a glance who was clearly amused by the whole ordeal. The grin on his lover’s face made Seth feel like a fool, because he fell for Dean’s little game, but he would deal with Dean later. Right now he needed to set this guy straight.

“You fucking hitting on my boyfriend while I’m sitting right there is my fucking problem.”

The way the other man’s face expressions turned from anger to surprise to confusion was laughable, but Seth’s attention was brought towards the cause of this whole drama and there was the little shit, grinning from ear to ear as he gulped down his drink and mumbled out, “Now we’re talkin’ some.”

The guy who was glaring at Seth a minute ago turned his gaze towards Dean at his remark, eyes narrowed and voice heated as he said, “You fucking tease...Sluts like you...”

Before the other man could finish his insult, Seth had punched him right in his mouth, shutting him up effectively. All the hell broke loose after that, the guy was clearly not going to let Seth get the last laugh, but there were people getting between them and after seeing Roman’s imposing figure on Seth’s side, the guy decided to not test his chances. Soon all three were kicked out of the bar, Seth still seething and shaking with anger as he paced around the corner of the street.

Roman shook his head as he looked between his two friends. Dean had a little pout on his face as he stood a few feet away from Seth. “This is all your fault.” Roman pointed at Dean, who let out an annoyed huff as he said, “Harmless flirting man!”

Seth’s heated gaze landed on Dean and Dean shut up immediately. He hadn’t ever seen his lover this angry before, hell he didn’t even know Seth was capable of being this angry- specially over him. “If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut. Don’t fucking push your luck, Dean.” Then Seth turned to look towards Roman, eyes going a little soft as he addressed the older man. “I’m sorry man. We’re gonna take off. See you tomorrow?”

Roman let out a sigh before nodding, stepping up to give Seth a little pat on his shoulder. Then he stepped over and ruffled Dean’s hair before saying his goodbye to his best friend. Soon they were left alone in the cold night.

Seth started walking towards the parking lot, only growling ‘move’ as he stepped past Dean. Dean followed him like a lost puppy, a part of him a little afraid but another part of him slightly aroused at seeing Seth so royally pissed off. He didn’t know why, but it was hot. Specially the fact that Seth was so damn pissed at his expense. Possessiveness wasn’t a trait he would have ever associate with someone like Seth. Specially this new in his relationship with the other man, it surely seemed like they were something far more than just casual in Seth’s eyes.

The drive back to the hotel was tense. Dean had tried to spark a conversation a couple of times, but every time Seth shot him a death glare so he opted to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the ride.

* * *

When they reached their hotel room, Seth roughly pushed Dean towards the bed. Eyes dark and voice a deep growl as he ordered, “Strip.”

Dean gulped a little and stood there just looking at Seth, which apparently managed to only aggravate Seth further. The dark haired man stepped over towards where Dean was standing and roughly grabbed his jaw, Dean letting out an involuntary whimper as his eyes met Seth’s heated ones. “I gave you a fucking order. I expect you to obey me or else I’ll just rip you out of them. You don’t want me to get any madder do you, Baby?”

Dean’s eyes were going hazy from how hot he felt all of a sudden. His whole body was vibrating with excitement, because this all was very new...very intriguing. All he knew in his relationship with Seth so far was the fact that this man was nothing but a very gentle lover. Now he was all pissed and commanding and just downright hot as fuck and Dean almost wanted to drop down on his knees and suck all the anger out of his man. But he wasn’t really in charge of things right now...The dark look in Seth’s eyes made it even clearer.

Dean started stripping out of his clothes, and watched the way Seth’s hungry eyes took in every little bit of exposed skin like he wanted to devour him. Dean’s cock was already half hard in his underwear, and when he was finally completely bare before Seth, Seth stepped behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Seth nuzzled against Dean’s neck, almost too gently, then he grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin before biting into the heated flesh. Dean let out an embarrassing yelp, which turned into a breathless little moan when Seth’s hand found his length and started stroking him.

“You are such a fucking brat. You love riling people up, huh? You need to learn Dean...I’m not like others. When you are with me, you respect me. There are just certain lines you don’t cross. You belong to me, and you disrespected me tonight. Now you are going to learn to never do that again. Are we clear now?”

Dean let out a shuddering gasp, Seth’s words really not registering fully into his brain because the hand on his dick was very distracting...but then Seth squeezed him around his length, almost painfully, and his other hand took a handful of Dean’s hair and yanked his head back, promoting him to let out a surprised cry.

“Answer, Baby. Ready to learn your lesson?”

Dean tried to nod his head as best as he could in Seth’s hold, then stammered out in a breathless voice, which sounded more like a squeak, “Yes- fuckk...okay.”

Seth responded with a satisfied hum before letting go of him and stepping back.

“Good boy. Get on the bed, on your hands and knees.”

Dean hesitated for a moment, then shuffled over towards the bed and crawled onto his hands and knees, positioning himself in the middle of it. He pressed his face against a pillow, biting at his lip in anticipation. Wondering what really Seth had in store for him.

“Ass up, Baby.”

Seth’s voice still held authority, but it was gentle. Like he was pleased with Dean’s willingness. Dean felt a hand stroking his backside, soft lips pressing tenderly against the small of his back. “If it gets too much for you, I want you to tell me.”

Dean almost moaned at that, because even though Seth was showing a totally different side, he was still setting down boundaries. Making it safe for Dean. It only made Seth all that more perfect in his eyes.

Dean nodded his head against the pillow, and after a few seconds, he felt Seth delivering a sharp blow against his ass. Dean bucked a little, his eyes going wide and his lips falling open in a gasp. He tried to wriggle away when Seth hit him again, this time a lot harder. Seth placed both hands of his on Dean’s waist to keep him in place, then there was his voice, once again rough and dripping with dominance as he growled out, “Stay still. Take your punishment like a good boy so you remember not to piss me off in future.”

Dean gave up on getting away after that, and Seth started a session of painting his ass with bright red hand prints as he spanked Dean over and over again. Dean was trying to stay as still as possible, but after he lost the count of how many times Seth hit him, he was just gasping and panting and crying out...the pain mixed with pleasure was becoming too much for him. His cock was fully hard now, leaking and aching as Seth continued to assault his backside.

Then Seth stopped, his hands running almost lovingly on the raw burning flesh of Dean’s ass. Dean felt breathless, his whole body was on fire, and he whimpered when Seth’s hand reached around to grope at his wet cock.

“Have you learned your lesson, Baby? Are you gonna misbehave now when we’re out? Gonna disrespect your boyfriend right in front of his face?”

Dean shook his head against the pillow, his eyes leaking with tears as his whole body shuddered with arousal and pain.

“Words, Baby. I want to hear your words. What do you say to me?”

“Sorry....’m sorry...I didn’t know..”

“Shss...Now you know.”

Dean whimpered and nodded, then let out a small whimpered ‘yes’, knowing well that Seth needed to hear him say it.

He got his reward when Seth started peppering gentle open mouthed kisses all over his abused skin. He guided Dean to spread his legs a bit more before his hands spread Dean’s cheeks open, exposing his hole to his eyes. He licked his lips then leaned in to breath a kiss against the quivering entrance, loving how Dean pushed his hips back to seek Seth’s touch, his mouth...anything Seth wanted to give him.

Seth kissed around his rim and lapped at the small pucker to make it wet enough, then placed his thumb over the tiny hole and pushed in.

“Seth...please...please...for God sake...fuckk...”

Seth smirked at Dean’s impatience, forever loving the power to reduce Dean to being this utterly helpless and needy, and just perfect. He moved and reached forward to grab the lube out of the nightstand, then kneeled back between Dean’s spread thighs. He squirted a good amount on his fingers, then gently nudged them against Dean’s entrance.

Dean eagerly pushed back against the probing digits, and Seth didn’t waste much time in stretching him open, one finger turning into three, as he scissored them and pressed against Dean’s inner walls as deep as possible. He increased his pace as Dean loosened up around his fingers, his hole gaping slightly, looking as tempting as ever.

“You ready for me, Baby?”

Seth smiled when Dean nodded enthusiastically, his face still pressed against the pillow but Seth got the message loud and clear. He pulled his fingers out and lightly slapped Dean’s ass as he moved to sit against the headboard, quickly getting rid of his shirt and then his pants.

“Come on, Baby. I want you to ride me. Come here.”

Dean was breathless, panting, and he looked at Seth so needily. He licked his lips as he watched Seth stroke his dick, grabbing the lube and covering himself with it as he waited Dean to get in position.

Dean crawled over and straddled Seth’s lap, lowering his hips down and grinding his spread ass against Seth’s hard cock. Seth let out a deep groan, his eyes slipping shut and head falling back against the headboard as he placed both of his hands on Dean’s hips. Then he opened his eyes, and they looked at each other, want and raw desire shinning through in both of their eyes.

Dean leaned in to press his mouth against Seth’s, then sat up a little. Seth held his cock up as Dean started lowering himself on it, his lips falling open in a silent gasp as Seth’s length filled him up.

“Fuck...So tight, Baby...always feel so fucking amazing..”

Seth brought Dean’s body against his chest, his hands gripping at his hips tightly as he started thrusting up inside Dean’s welcoming heat. Their bodies moved in union, their moans filled the air as Seth increased the pace and fucked into Dean a little deeper, harder, just the way it got Dean going crazy.

“Seth...please...need...fuck..I..”

“Shss Baby...I know.”

Seth kissed at Dean’s head sweetly, who had his face buried against Seth’s neck as Seth had taken over the pace completely and was pounding into him at a maddening speed. He reached between them and grabbed Dean’s leaking cock, and stroked it as he whispered against Dean’s ear, “Come Baby...Come for me.”

Dean moaned desperately, his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt Seth hitting his prostate dead on, the hand on his dick was stroking him roughly and it was all enough to bring him over the edge.

Seth’s eyes slipped shut when he felt Dean tightening around his cock. He brought his hand that was covered in Dean’s cum up to his lover’s mouth, shoving two fingers inside Dean’s mouth who whimpered around the thick digits, tasting himself. Seth’s thrusts were getting harsher and rougher, his grip on Dean’s hip almost bruising, and with a loud curse he came and filled Dean with his seeds.

Dean was dead weight against Seth, who was trying to catch his breath as he started coming down from his high. Seth stroked Dean’s hips tenderly, pressing his mouth against Dean’s forehead. “You okay, Baby?”

Dean was positively well-fucked to a point where even talking felt like too much of an effort. So he raised his hand and gave Seth a thumbs up. Seth let out a warm laugh, then pulled out of Dean and laid him down on the bed. When Dean winced a little, Seth’s eyes turned worried, but Dean was quick to assure him.

“‘m okay. Just a little sore. It’ll be hell to sit though. But I’ll be so totally pissing you off more in future.”

Seth almost rolled his eyes at the stupid grin on Dean’s face, then shook his head and just smiled. “I almost forgot I was dating a kinky little slut. But I’m serious Dean. Next time I won’t let you cum. Imagine that.”

The look of pure horror on Dean’s face was comical, then he was pouting, looking offended and sad altogether as he asked, “You wouldn’t do that to me, no way.”

Seth smirked, then placed a kiss against Dean’s jaw. “I so totally would.” He tapped at Dean’s cheek and got out of the bed, laughing when Dean’s pout turned into a full blown scowl as Seth made his way to the bathroom.


End file.
